


Sleigh Ride

by RelocatedBreathMints



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelocatedBreathMints/pseuds/RelocatedBreathMints
Summary: Patrick has a surprise planned for David.  It's a sleigh ride.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> We all know the Schitt’s Creek timeline is very Jeremy Bearimy/timey wimey, so I just crammed winter in where I could. 
> 
> No beta, so it's probably full of mistakes, kindness is appreciated.

It’s been snowier than usual this winter. As if on a schedule, there has been storm after storm leaving the town and surrounding areas under a thick blanket of white. Earlier in the week, having seen another storm forecast, Patrick responded to a request from Ronnie, Bob and Roland to assist with snow removal. 

The storm has rolled in earlier than expected. David and Patrick had planned on keeping the store open longer than an hour, but there has been no customers, or even a car on the road, all morning. It makes for a quick decision to close up, and gives Patrick the opportunity to head over to Bob's Garage early, much to David's chagrin. With the doors shut tightly behind them, they pause just in front of the front step to enjoy the special kind of quiet the snow brings. Patrick pulls David close, noticing the snowflakes caught on David’s dark lashes and leans in for a light kiss. Snowflakes tickle their cheeks and noses, David’s scarf flutters behind him and Patrick holds on to his hat for fear it might blow away. Another strong gust of wind has both Patrick and David scrambling into the car. As Patrick pulls off, they gave a quick wave to Twyla who they notice crossing on the far corner on her way to the Cafe.

The ride back to the motel is uneventful, and once parked, David tries one last time to get Patrick to reconsider, but it is for naught. Patrick promises to call soon, and figures he will be free later in the evening if the storm doesn't linger, they'd be together tonight. With a heavy sigh, David acquiesces and leans over the console for a kiss. A kiss that David may purposefully deepen. And David’s hand may wander a little further up Patrick’s thigh than their brief separation calls for, but Patrick made his choice and now he has to deal with the consequences. Patrick breaks the kiss with a breathy “David.” to which David smolders. “Tell Ronnie I said “Hi.”” then presses a quick peck to his cheek and promptly hops out of the car.

David is pleased to find that Alexis is planning to stay at Ted’s so the room and hot water are all his. After a leisurely shower, David puts on his coziest jammies, fluffiest socks, and snacks on the two cinnamon rolls he’s pilfered from the front desk. A reward for successfully ruffling Stevie’s feathers over her and Jake’s latest escapade.

“He invited me over for some hot buttered rum. How was I supposed to know that’s what he meant?!”

“True, but you stayed… didn’t you.” David leered.

Stevie’s straight face began to crack, and before she could say anything back, David had the cinnamon rolls and was out the door with a tart “Best wishes.”

Now, full and completely relaxed, David eases into his bed. He pulls up his knees and just as he's about to tuck into a book that Stevie threw at him recently, his phone rings.

“Hey you, you’re not on the road yet?”

“Not yet. We did some final checks of the equipment, and Twyla brought over some food they were unable to serve before the cafe closed early. We’re just finishing up now. How about you, did you eat?”

“I had a nice chat with Stevie and was able to abscond with a couple of cinnamon rolls. By the way, before you head out, check the bottom of your duffel.”

“David, thank you! I was looking all over for these, where did you find them?”

“Um, I may have stuffed them in a dark corner while making room for some of my sweaters. When you mentioned you’d be out all day in this weather, I figured I should pull them out. Long underwear may be far from correct, but I do appreciate their value.”

“Thank you David. I am going to put them on now.”

“Stay safe and warm. I love you.”

“I love you.”

David sets his phone to charge on the side table and picks up his book, “The Canadian Mounted.” It's absolute trash to be sure, but the camp value is off the charts.

~*~

Not even realizing he had fallen asleep, David wakes with a stretch. He first notices the eerie quiet of the motel room, then the sounds of the wind outside. While looking out the window at the freshly fallen snow, he dials Patrick who picks up after a few rings, and can tell he is on speaker.

“Hey David, everything ok?”

“I'm fine, is it safe for you to talk? There is so much snow out there, and the wind. How are you holding up?”

“I'm doing well, I just stopped to gas up and grab some tea before heading back out on another loop. I had to pull Roland’s truck out of a snow bank about an hour ago. He miscalculated a turn on a hill, and got stuck.”

“And you couldn’t just leave him?”

“No, David, I couldn’t just leave him.” he chuckled. “Anyway, things are actually starting to quiet down out here, the storm is moving through pretty quickly. I think we should have a good handle on this in a few hours. So plan on me picking you up around nine this evening. Oh, and when you’re getting ready, throw on a couple of extra layers.”

“Layers! Why would I need layers for the car ride back to the apartment, Patrick?” The fear of what "layers" implied was edging into his voice.

“David, I promise, you will not be put under any undue distress. Just dress warm and trust me.”

“Fine, but it’s your funeral if I get a chill, or god forbid, my toes get cold.”

“Noted. I love you, David”

“So I’ve been told. Be safe and I’ll see you at nine.”

What was Patrick thinking, dressing in layers was most assuredly incorrect. He had hours to think about what this meant, and he was by no means going to spiral alone. He pulls on his Uggs, throws on a coat and trudges over to the motel office.

“Listen, David” Stevie exclaims as David almost literally blows into the office, “I will not feel shame about the hot buttered rum!”

“No, Stevie, that’s not it.” David huffs. “Number one, I know you have no shame.”

“It’s true.” she nods.

“Number two, I just spoke to Patrick, and he told me that when he picks me up, I should be dressed in layers. Layers, Stevie!” David was thoroughly exasperated.

“Well,” Stevie says calmly, “it has been snowing all day and that when you step outside your door it will be cold, so you should dress appropriately.”

“You’re no help.” David grouses, managing to regain some his composure.

“I’m never any help, you know this.” Stevie laughs back. “Listen, no one is checking in or out of this place today. Let’s go back to your room, put on some movies, and I’ll antagonize you and your outfit choices until Patrick gets here. Also, I also have leftover pizza from earlier.”

David thinks about it for a moment. “Fine. Grab the pizza.”

They ate pizza while watching “Christmas in Connecticut” and then made it through “The Holiday'' while David got dressed. He is mildly less anxious now, and is wearing more layers than he knows to be correct. From the bottom of his knits chest, he's pulled out the hat he last wore to keep the lice at bay. He stands at the mirror and sighs heavily.

“Are you sure I can’t just wear a scarf?” he whined.

“You could, and you could also freeze to death” Stevie replied with maximum hyperbole.

“Did you hear that?” Stevie asked, jumping up to look out the window.

“Oh, I definitely heard something. What is that?” David is completely confused taking a tentative step towards the end of Alexis’ bed.

The sound is getting louder and more defined.

“Whatever it is” Stevie laughed, “it’s jingling. “Do you think Santa has decided you were on the naughty list after all? Maybe he's come for his gifts back.”

Outside the door the Jingling stops to a gentle tingling, and there is a knock that makes them both jump. David recoils back as Stevie goes for the door.

“Hi Patrick!” Stevie exclaims, turning to David. “David, it's Patrick!” and she pulls Patrick into the room, closing the door quickly behind him.

“Thanks Stevie, I think I can take it from here.” David snipes.

Patrick jumps in “Stevie, you’re not stuck here are you?”

“No, thankfully I made some plans after you called.” She says with a wink over her shoulder to David. “Jake should be here any minute, he has an amazing recipe for… .”

“EW, Stevie!” David interrupts.

Stevie gives a mocking shimmy to David, grabs her things and dips out the door, patting Patrick on the shoulder as she goes.

“What was that, no I don’t want to know.” Patrick says with a baffled look on his face.

“No.” David confirms, “You absolutely do not want to know.”

David meets Patrick at the door with a warm kiss, but another jingle from outside the door pulls David's focus, and did he hear a horse?

Patrick leans back and opens the door.

“Patrick Brewer, what on earth...” he could not finish his sentence.

In the parking lot is a huge draft horse, a mottled grey color, hitched to a beautiful, black lacquered sleigh with delicate gold detailing. Bells that sparkle like golden orbs of all different sizes adorn the horse's tack and back of the sleigh. Sitting up front is a man, who at that moment stands and feigns tipping his hat. It is a stunning image for such a plain parking lot.

Stepping outside Patrick starts to explain. "This is my friend Owen, He works for Farmer Gray at the horse farm just up the road. The horse is Nicholas, and we’d really like to take you out for a ride this evening. So, if you’re willing, grab your mittens and follow me."

David's jaw hangs slack, though his initial shock is ebbing away. The affection and hopeful anticipation radiating off of Patrick smothering any fear or discomfort he may have had, if he had been told about such an adventure ahead of time. He picks up his mittens from the end of the bed, pulls his hat down over his ears, and follows Patrick out the door.

“Patrick” David whispers, tears stinging the corners of his eyes in the cold.

Patrick gives David a knowing look and guides him through the narrow path between the tall snow banks and across the snow slick parking lot to the sleigh.

"Let me get in first." Patrick says with bubbling enthusiasm as he slips past David. Climbing up into the sleigh, he pulls back layers of soft fuzzy blankets, the top one of which is a plush red velvet. Patrick reaches out for David’s hand, pulling him into the sleigh with a firm grip. It is a large sleigh, two seats across, with another set of seats facing them, and plenty of legroom between. On the seat across from David is a small bag and a couple of thermoses. Once David is seated, Patrick digs a little on the floor resting something heavy against David’s feet.

“A hot water bottle, for your toes.” Patrick says with a wink. “I also have a thermos of tomato soup, another of hot chocolate, made with the mint dark cocoa you like, and a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches which I hope to have managed to keep warm.” He then settles himself tight to David’s side tucking the blankets around them.

With them both snuggled up together as two birds of a feather could be, Patrick signals to Owen and they are off with a jerk, the sleigh bells ringing in their ears.

David lets out a nervous but joyous laugh and snuggles tighter against Patrick, all comfy cozy. Their combined body heat, and a large hot water bottle, warming the space under the blankets perfectly. The unique sounds of the sleigh are all around them. The hissing of the runners through the snow, the steady clop of Nicholas' hooves, and of course the sleigh bells ringing out with every step.

After a few minutes Owen steers Nicholas off the road onto a cleared lane through the woods. The trees, coated in the freshly fallen snow, are glistening in the moonlight, and the comforting smell of pine envelops them.

By this time both David and Patrick have slipped off their mittens and are holding hands tightly under the blankets. David thinks the only thing more beautiful than their surroundings is the look of wonder on Patrick’s face. Patrick must have felt David’s gaze, because at that moment Patrick turns to David, brings his warm hands to David's rosy cheeks and kisses him softly. An achingly slow kiss that stirs every emotion in David’s heart. He can feel his nerves tingling through his body as Patrick deepens the kiss. David briefly wonders if spontaneous combustion is a real thing, but Patrick manages to erase that and any further coherent thoughts away with another slow sweep of his tongue.

After what seems like an eternity, but was probably a little less than that, the sleigh comes to a halt. All around them is muted silence broken only by the now gentled bells jingling with Nicholas' settling movements. In front of them lay a large open field and an enormous expanse of sky. The clouds from the earlier storm had cleared quickly. Above them nearly every star is on display.

“Nicholas needs a little break.” Owen mentions while hopping down from the front of the sleigh. “We’ll just be a few minutes.” And with that, Owen disappears from view in front of the horse.

David speaks first, his words coming as only a whisper. "Patrick, this is absolute magic. How did you pull this together?"

“Well, a magician never reveals their secrets, David.” he says with a sly grin, “I will say that Owen is the shortstop on my baseball team, and we got to talking after a game one day. He mentioned these sleigh rides, and I had a feeling you might enjoy it. I'm guessing I wasn't wrong?”

“No, not wrong at all.” David smiles. “Also, I believe there was mention of food?”

Taking the hint Patrick leans forward and grabs his supplies. Both the soup and hot chocolate are still perfectly hot and delicious, warming them both from the inside. The grilled cheeses may no longer be at an ideal temperature, but the buttery, homemade bread, and the rich Colby cheese from the Miller’s farm more than make up for any of the shortcomings.

Owen is again back up in his seat, and with a quick flick of the reigns, Nicholas is on his way again. David and Patrick finish up their meal, and David treats himself to dessert by kissing away the little hot chocolate mustache that Patrick is unknowingly sporting.

Content, warm and loved, David tucks himself under Patrick’s arm and the two enjoy the ride back to the enormous barn from which Patrick had started this perfect evening.

As Patrick throwis his bag in the back of his car, David gets an alert on his phone. Twyla had sent a text and picture earlier, and it has just come through.

Twyla: I hope you do not find this creepy. I had a stalker once who sent me pictures of myself, and I thought that was creepy, but my mom’s step-sister told my cousin to cut it out, and they did. Anyway, I caught this moment earlier and I thought it looked just like a picture print by Currier and Ives.

The picture was of David and Patrick’s earlier kiss in front of the Apothecary. The whole intersection was white with snow, and they were perfectly framed by the black backdrop of the store. David’s scarf extending behind him, and Patrick holding on to his hat. Twyla had applied a filter that made the photo truly timeless.

David tucks his lips, not being able to hold back his smile, and thinks to himself, maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t a spin instructor in a past life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the some lyrics of "Sleigh Ride" are sprinkled through the work, as well as a little shout out to my favorite movie. Also, the inspiration not only comes from the Christmas song, but also an actual sleigh ride I took. It was beyond magical. Thanks for reading!


End file.
